После ночи всегда наступает рассвет
by BatCat1992
Summary: Не все такие каких нам описывают другие. В этом городе, где есть только насилие есть место доброте, но и она может потухнуть в этом гнилом городе, если не найдется тот, кто готов защищать его. Bruce/Sselina
1. Chapter 1

Мальчик идет со своими родителями вдоль улицы и счастливо улыбается. Темно-каштановые волосы немного растрепались на ветру, а карие глаза излучают радость. Он идет между своих родителей, держа их за руки, а они идут и разговаривают, иногда спрашивая у сына мнение. Зайдя в один из магазинов, он увидел девочку в старой одежде, но с выразительными глазами. Она зашла во фруктовую лавку и скрылась из виду.

- Мама, можно мне погулять? – спросил мальчик, дергая маму за рукав ее пальто.

- Хорошо, только далеко не уходи, Брюс.

- Ладно, мам, - сказал он и побежал за девочкой. Открыв дверь в маленький магазинчик, он увидел продавца с грозным выражением лица, который косо посмотрел на Брюса и девочку, которая внимательно смотрела то на продавца, то на полку с яблоками перед ее глазами. Он медленно стал к ней приближаться со спины, будто боясь, что она его услышит. Ручка продавца, которой он писал что-то в своей тетрадке, упала на пол, закатившись под прилавок, и он наклонился, чтобы поднять ее. Воспользовавшись случаем, девочка схватила яблоко, но дорога была перегорожена Брюсом и его рукой, которая хватила ее за плечо.

- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он, глядя в ее глаза, которые не выражали ничего, кроме страха.

- Уйди, пожалуйста, - попросила она, тихо смотря на него с мольбой в глазах.

- Зачем ты это делаешь?

- Пожалуйста, пропусти меня, – снова попросила она, но уже с мокрыми глазами.

- Вот черт! - выругался продавец, ударившись головой о прилавок, когда он поднимался. Увидев, как Брюс держит воровку, у которой в руках яблоко, он быстро подошел к ним. – Вы что это тут делаете? – закричал он и вырвал яблоко из ее рук.

- Сэр, пожалуйста, не горячитесь, мы шли оплачивать яблоко.

- Поэтому вы стоите у выхода?

- Отпустите нас, пожалуйста! – громко сказала девочка, у которой из глаз ручьем текли слезы.

- Молчать! – крикнул он и схватил их за руки. Дети сразу начали вырываться, а девочка укусила мужчину за руку. – Ай! Ах, ты маленькая дрянь! - он занес руку для удара, но был остановлен.

- Клянусь, если вы ударите эту девочку, я ударю вас, – спокойно проговорил голос. Брюс и девочка подняли головы и увидели высокого мужчину.

- Папа, - тихо прошептал Брюс. Продавец отпустил их руки и зло посмотрел на отца Брюса.  
- Они украли и должны быть наказаны.

- Но этого не произошло. Если хотите, я могу купить хоть килограмм этих яблок, – сказал Томас и достал кошелек.

- Ладно. Но если я еще раз увижу тебя, - обратился он к девочке, – полиции тебе точно не избежать.

Девочка отпустила голову и посмотрела на пол. Пока Продавец взвешивал яблоки, а Томас ждал, Брюс спросил:

- Как тебя зовут?

- Селина, – ответила девочка и посмотрела на Брюса. Он с интересом разглядывал ее и пытался получше разглядеть. На ней были старые потертые джинсы и серая кофта, которая была видна из-за расстегнутой черной куртки.

- Меня Брюс. – Он улыбнулся и протянул руку. Селина неуверенно пожала вытянутую руку Брюса и слегка улыбнулась. К этому времени к ним подошел отец Брюса и вывел их наружу. Он присел на корточки перед Селиной.

- Держи, – сказал он и протянул ей пакет с яблоками. Она странно на него посмотрела и повертела головой.

- Я не могу их взять. Это слишком много.

- Держи и ни о чем не беспокойся. – Томас все же уговорил ее взять пакет и она, улыбнувшись, тихо прошептала:

- Спасибо.

- Где твои родители? – спросил он.

- Их нет, – тихо сказала она. Томас сразу все понял и понимающе кивнул.

- А с кем ты тогда живешь? – снова спросил он. Брюс посмотрел на Селину с грустным взглядом. В ее глазах застыли слезы, которые она упорно скрывала.

- Ни с кем, я живу одна.

- Где твой дом? – тихо спросил Томас.

- У меня его нет. Я жила в приюте, но сбежала оттуда. – Томас вздохнул, опустил голову вниз и через несколько секунд снова поднял ее, посмотрел внимательно на Селину и улыбнулся. Он хотел что-то сказать, но его отвлекли.  
- Томас, Брюс! Куда вы пропали? – крикнула им светловолосая женщина и подошла к ним.

- Никуда, мы здесь, – сказал Томас. Он повернулся к Селине, но ее уже не было. Брюс заметил смятение отца и посмотрел на место, где стояла Селина, и тоже ничего не нашел. Они оба стали оборачиваться в ее поисках, но никого не нашли.

- Вы кого-то потеряли? – заметив, как они стали упорно осматриваться, спросила женщина.

- Здесь была девочка - Селина, – проговорил Брюс. – Папа мы должны найти ее! Вдруг с ней что-то случится? – закричал мальчик и вцепился в пальто отца.

- Я не думаю, что нам это удастся. – Томас вздохнул и посмотрел на Брюса. Мальчик опустил голову вниз и поджал губы. Он положил руку на плечо сына и слегка подтолкнул. – Я думаю, мы должны поехать домой. Пойдем.

Мальчик еще раз обернулся назад и, никого не увидев, пошел вперед.

Как только они отошли на пару метров, из-за угла выглянула Селина и опустила голову. «Они хотели помочь, а я испугалась и убежала. А может наоборот? Мама рассказывала про таких людей, которые сначала задабривают детей, а потом крадут. Но Брюс и его папа точно не такие. Надеюсь, я увижу их еще раз.


	2. Chapter 2

Распахнув глаза, он увидел лишь темноту, слабо освещаемую луной, которая виднелась через решетки тюрьмы. Последние годы, после того момента, когда он оставил город, она не покидает его голову. Он никогда не забудет тот взгляд, когда они поссорились. Тогда он ушел. Тогда он обидел ее, но в тот момент ему казалось, что ему было больнее, чем ей.  
Брюс сел и глубоко вздохнул. Его до сих пор гложет вина за то, что он сделал ей больно. Как ему хочется извиниться, обнять, посмотреть в ее темные и бездонные глаза, вдохнуть аромат ее волос и зарыться в них носом.  
В тот момент, когда он впервые ее защитил, на его плечи легла ответственность за нее. Брюс постоянно ее защищал и поддерживал. А сейчас? Он ушел. А что с ней? Теперь некому ее защищать. Да, есть Альфред, но это другая защита. Хотя, может быть, у нее кто-то появился. Он не знает. Слишком много прошло времени.  
Еще немного так посидев, он снова лег на кровать и закрыл глаза. На губах Брюса дрогнула еле заметная улыбка. Он знает, что сейчас увидит ее. Но почему ему от этого станет снова больно? Никто не знал.

- Папа, мы должны найти ее! – просил Брюс отца, дергая его за руку, когда он шел в свой кабинет. После встречи с Селиной прошла неделя, и всю эту неделю маленький Брюс не мог забыть про нее. – Папа!  
- Брюс, - остановился Томас. – Я понимаю, ты беспокоишься за нее, но если бы она хотела принять нашу помощь, то не убежала бы.  
- Но она просто испугалась, поэтому убежала. Мы должны ей помочь! Ты сам говорил, что будешь помогать каждому, кто нуждается в помощи, – закричал Брюс. Сейчас он просто обязан ей помочь, сам не зная, почему он хочет это сделать.  
Томас глубоко вздохнул, через пару секунд сел на корточки и положил руки на плечи сына.  
- Брюс, послушай, если бы я мог... Я хочу ей помочь, но мы не знаем, где ее искать. – Брюс расстроился и опустил голову. – Эй, ладно, давай завтра съездим снова туда, может она там часто бывает.  
Маленький Брюс улыбнулся и обнял отца, сжимая его до потери сознания.  
- Спасибо, папа! Я люблю тебя.  
- Я тебя тоже. Теперь давай беги, скоро должна приехать Рейчел со своей мамой.

- Давай делись! Ты же знаешь, если мы заберем сами, тебе ничего не останется, а если поделишься, то что-то да будет у тебя, - потом немного помедлив, мальчик продолжил, - может быть.  
Селину, прижавшуюся к стенке в тупике, окружили мальчики лет 10-12. Увидев у маленькой девочки что-то съедобное, их обязанностью было это забрать.  
- Давай Сел! Не медли, у тебя есть выбор. По-хорошему или по-плохому. Так и так мы заберем их у тебя. – Заговорил другой. Их было двое. Как такой маленькой и беззащитной девочке справится с ними? Никак, конечно.  
- Нет! – Храбро ответила им девочка, но тут же пожалела об этом. Они злобно засмеялись, и один, который стоял впереди всех, замахнулся на Селину и ударил ее по лицу. Она от сильного удара упала на живот, а на ее губе показалась капля крови.  
- Не трогайте ее!  
Все разом обернулись и увидели маленького мальчика, сильно сжимающего кулаки, что даже костяшки побелели.  
- Уходи, пока тебе что-нибудь не сломали. – Снова сказал «главный».  
- Нет! Сами уходите! – Закричал Брюс и направился к ним. «Главный» засмеялся и тоже подошел ближе к нему.  
- Действительно, малявка? Беги к мамочке, пока люлей не получил.  
- Нет, – твердо ответил он.  
Тогда это было последней каплей для «главного», и он накинулся на Брюса, но тот увернулся. Пролетев мимо него, он с большей яростью накинулся на Брюса и ударил его. Тот в долгу не остался и тоже ударил его ногой в бок. Противник удивился и Брюс, воспользовавшись моментом, начал бить его.  
Второй, который наверняка был шестеркой, увидев, что его друг проигрывает, хотел помочь ему, но нога, подставившая подножку, помешала ему. Обернувшись, «шестерка» увидел Селину, которая стояла в оборонительной стойке, готовая напасть на своего противника.  
- Сели, ты же знаешь, что я сильнее, и ты думаешь, что смож... - оборвав его на полуслове, Селина ударила со всей силы в челюсть. Тот бревном упал на асфальт. Убрав челку с лица, Селина увидела Брюса, подбежавшего к ней. Бегло ее осмотрев и удостоверившись, что она больше не пострадала, кроме разбитой губы, крепко обнял ее. Удивившись такой реакции Брюса, она немного опешила, но, быстро опомнившись, обняла его в ответ. Отстранившись, он начал снова ее осматривать, но все равно спросил:  
- С тобой все в порядке?  
- Да, - улыбнулась она, но пожалела, так как губа еще болела. – Спасибо.  
- Все в порядке. Теперь ты в безопасности. - Селина?  
- Да?  
- Я хотел бы у тебя кое-что спросить, - начал он, и, дождавшись ее кивка, продолжил. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты жила у меня.


End file.
